Death's Darling Granddaughter and the Archangel
by Gaudete
Summary: Years ago Death and God made a friendly wager. God spoke that his middle son would one day be the husband of Death's granddaughter. Death bet against God  he's Death after all . Small snippets of Gabriel and Death's granddaughter's ancient relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Kali

_Gabriel and Death's darling granddaughter have a love/hate relationship going on. Might be small snippets of their ancient relationship and silly, fluffy - all out of order timey-wimey stuff if enough people are interested. Right now just procrastinating from doing work ;)  
_

Rating: T

_

* * *

_

When she got pissed off universes ceased to exist and now he had all that anger directed at him! Luckily he was an archangel, one of the only creatures that could actually take on Death's granddaughter and survive…he hoped. Right now his chances of survival didn't look good. He had barely managed to avoid the small star she had just hurled at his head when a whole shower of meteors crashed into his body. Time to talk her down. What he would give if he could only remember that binding spell!

"Avalon, just listen to me please," he had his hands up in a gesture of peace and also to protect against anymore flying celestial bodies.

"Kali? You slept with Kali?"

Her voice was pure venom and he was sure another solar system just exploded at hearing how venomous it was. A blackhole began to form behind him, pulling him dangerously near the opening.

"It was a one night stand," he was trying to calm her down…yeah not working.

"She means nothing to me. Besides you were busy smiting that solar system of reality tv planets."

"That's what I do!"

He was losing the battle with gravity, getting closer to disappearing into the void. But also losing the battle with his heart. Somehow, someway their worlds had collided years ago and it was one hell of a rollercoaster ride. He thought his Father and her Grandfather might have had something to do with it - a bet maybe? Whatever. He was in love with her - though still a dick of an archangel through and through...couldn't help it it was his nature.

"Well you do other things too. That thing with your tongue and…."

She was laughing. Laughing was good - especially if it meant planets no longer were hurling at him!

He could make her laugh even when she was destroying planets and archangels. She had to love a creature that could make her laugh. Even if he was a philandering asshole who slept with a pagan goddess that was all hands. Honestly it didn't matter, she was older, wiser, and would one day have the satisfaction of reaping him. Though if he kept pissing her off it might be sooner than later. Really in the grand scheme of things what he did was nothing…but damn it it had hurt her! Why should it do that?

He felt the pull of gravity lessen, she was calming down. Had he realized sleeping with Kali would upset her so much he wouldn't have…maybe just some heavy petting - she was very handy. That thought was replaced by something that shocked him, yet gave him hope. If she was jealous at him sleeping with Kali then did that mean that she might actually, finally be developing feelings? Feelings were good and if it took another 10000 years she was worth the wait.

"You're still an asshole," she said as she found herself transported back to his room in Heaven.

"No angry makeup sex Gabriel, especially with your Father home." She grinned at the last words. She wasn't going to be won over easily...plus there was that gorgeous god Ares who had been flirting with her. But somehow she knew it would always be the archangel in the end. Getting there would be fun though...and not handed to him on a silver platter like he was use to.

Yes, it would definitely be worth it to have her love him someday he thought as a wicked smile crossed his lips.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange BFFs

_In the Beginning and Almost the End_

_Sunday dinner in Heaven with the God and the family, and Death and his granddaughter. Gabriel and Avalon's first meeting.

* * *

_

Avalon and Tessa strolled The Elysian Fields hand in hand, laughing about the funny things human say as they are being reaped. Well Avalon was laughing, Tessa was more serious about the whole affair; but then again she hadn't been reaping as long as her friend.

"So have you met the new tenants in Heaven," Tessa asked? She wanted to change the subject.

"No. Have you?"

"Just the eldest archangel Michael. Total dick with a capital D. Stared at my boobs the whole time I was talking to him."

"I'll reap him for you if you'd like." She would do anything for Tessa.

"No thanks. Hope to never see that dick again. I think I'll be busy with his Father's creations from here until eternity." She laughed at her own joke.

"They are a handful. Who would have thought they would be so bloody and evil toward each other and every other living thing on Earth so quickly?" It was Avalon's turn to change the subject.

"Grandfather has been invited to Sunday dinner with God and his sons."

"You going," Tessa asked?

"Of course. I want to meet the archangels myself – I will be the one to reap them someday."

"Lucky you. Glad it's not me. From all I've heard and seen they are all assholes. Whiny, bratty, children with an over indulgent Father."

"Lucky me indeed."

* * *

"You look lovely Avalon," Death said proudly as his darling granddaughter walked down the stairs. This evening he would be one step closer to winning his bet with God.

"Thought I would really play it up." She commented on the gray burial shroud and dark gray cape with red embroidery combo she had chosen for Sunday dinner. She had dark purple lipstick on but refused the black eyeliner, and opted for blue nail polish. She was Death's granddaughter not a Goth chick.

By the time the second course was served she was a nervous wreck! How her Grandfather was calmly handling the situation confused her. He liked peace and quiet and the opposite was going on all around them; but was being calm and laid back while the siblings went at each other like rapid Hellhounds! She had reached for her Scythe several times out of habit but quickly realized that she didn't have it with her. God requested they didn't bring them to the dinner table.

"Hey, want to get out of here?"

She looked at Gabriel who was seated beside her. He had refrained from most of the arguments. Honestly he looked as nervous as she felt.

"Yes."

An angel zap later they were in the Garden. Joshua was watering rose bushes and waved hi to them as they past. Gabriel was pulling her behind him, both running quickly trying to distance themselves from the family dinner.

Stopping at the Tree of Life Avalon finally had a chance to take in the amazing Garden.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful," she said with her mouth opened. It was absolutely amazing to behold!

"My Father's creations all in one place. Joshua over there tends to everything."

"Big job for such a quiet man," she said.

"Which is why this is my sanctuary when things get really bad."

"Nice sanctuary. Are they always like that?"

"What? My brothers? Yep, always."

"You must spend a lot of time here then."

"Yep. Family, love 'em but sometimes want to leave 'em. So how about you? Siblings?"

"I have a lot of siblings. My Grandfather created a lot of reapers but mainly it is him, my great uncles, and myself."

"War, Pestilence, and Famine, and I thought my Sunday dinners were bad!" He was making her laugh – which had to be good he thought…didn't it?

"Even my uncles are more civilized than your brothers. Someday you will have to come for dinner at our house."

"I'd be too afraid," he was joking again. Since she was in a good mood he pulled her down to sit underneath the Tree of Life.

She sat beside Gabriel. He was closer than she was use to a creature being to her, besides Tessa and other reapers. He wasn't afraid of her.

"You have nothing to fear. I'm the one who will reap you someday."

"Oh that's great. I pick the one creature in the whole universe who will end me to be my friend."

She couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"But it will be a fun friendship," she said as she took his hand. He was funny and not afraid of her – that went a long way with her. She could easily see being his friend.

"I mean Death's darling granddaughter at your side, crazy families on both sides. What can go wrong?"

"So the queen of death and the middle archangel son of God BFFs."

"Stranger things have and will happen."

Gabriel smiled not sure he knew exactly what he was getting himself into but it just felt right being with her. Sitting side by side they took in the beauty of God's work, enjoying the silence.


	3. Chapter 3: They Keep Killing Dean

_Rating: M for strong language and mild sexual themes. The real reason Loki killed Dean over and over at Mystery Spot.  


* * *

_

Loki walked into the corner pub and sauntered up to Ares, one of the many gods of war. What a panty-waste he thought as he saw that this mighty, powerful war god was drinking a Sex on the Beach. He was going to have fun with this one; however he stopped short of fucking with him when he saw the sad, hurt expression the god was wearing. He'd been there, done that and for a brief moment the good angel in him came out.

"Buy you another," he asked?

Ares was skeptical of why the Trickster would take interest in him but was feeling his liquor and needed to drown his sorrow.

"Sure."

Five girly-drinks later and Ares was spilling his soul to the Trickster and Loki was plenty interested in what the whiny pussy had to say.

"Let me get this straight. You and Death's granddaughter hooked up. What was she like?"

The archangel Gabriel knew exactly what she was like and was slightly jealous of her with Ares. However his Loki persona won out and he wanted all the juicy details.

"Honestly? She was cold and distant. Just figured it was because she had just gotten out of a bad relationship with an archangel."

That pissed Loki off so he snapped, "but then she bailed on you for a mortal? Wow," he mused.

"You're no shabby fellow, must have hurt having her dump your ass for a mortal. What's the immortal world coming to?"

Secretly he was thrilled that this muscle bound yo-yo with only two brain cells, and both of them dying, had lost Avalon. Ares wasn't her type anyway. She liked intelligent creatures who could make her laugh…perhaps Loki was going to have to look her up.

"She got assigned to the Winchesters."

"Ah, yes." He remembered the Winchesters. They had tried to gank his ass not too long ago. "I know the Winchesters, little shits. So she left you for the Winchesters? Which one?"

"She didn't technically leave me for them, they just die a lot and she had to devote most of her time to reaping them. They are major douche-bags I think. But not according to her."

Ares took another long sip of his Sex on the Beach. Loki rolled his eyes. Avalon had done a number on this war god's psyche he thought but he was very interested in how the Winchesters figured into Avalon's life.

" They're gorgeous boys she says. She's especially keen on the youngest. You know I had to listen to her for over an hour talking about how handsome he was, how his features were perfect, what a nice ass he had. And don't get me started on the hair or eyes!"

Loki could tell Ares was in serious emotional pain and he couldn't help but grin. Avalon probably hated him for leaving her and Heaven, and would probably reap his ass if she could find him, but at least she was making it difficult for other immortals to have a relationship with her – which meant that once it was all over he still could have a chance to make it right with her.

Gabriel's persona was once again taken over by Loki's and a devious thought came to him. It would be fun fucking with Sam Winchester, get some revenge on the boy who had gotten Avalon's attention…once he finished screwing around with Ares – he wasn't going to get off lightly. A little gay porn, some girly-drinks, a pissed off war goddess…it was all doable.

* * *

Avalon was angry these days and hated Gabriel for causing it! She didn't like being betrayed and the raw spot it left in her heart was annoying. Truly she was over Gabriel, her sweet, loyal and loving archangel. Well that was in the past she shook herself out of her memories. Present was now and he was a dick…always had been apparently. The way his persona had taken over the Pagan demi-god Loki was too easy for him not to have been a huge asshole to begin with. It infuriated her! And now it was time to reap Dean Winchester again. Loki/Gabriel was fucking with Sam Winchester by killing his brother over and over. Maybe she would reap herself a Trickster archangel creature if he kept this up.

Loki was feeling full of himself for making Sam suffer for over a hundred days. Served the "gorgeous boy with the nice ass" right having to watch his brother die day after day. Made him feel better at least, getting some revenge on an innocent man who couldn't help that he had attracted the attention of Gabriel's first and true love. Deep inside he knew he was a dick, that her hating him was his fault but he just couldn't accept that fact yet.

He had just let Sam and Dean go, he would see them again and soon. Then he felt her familiar presence.

"Trickster," she shouted with a voice that froze him in mid-step! His heart was racing, he was face to face with her and she was still the most beautiful thing in his universe.

However, oh shit, was the only thing he had time to think before her Scythe was at his neck. Charm her was his second thought. He could do that, he had done it in the past but he had forgotten how impossibly strong she was and he wasn't given the chance to move, let alone charm her. He looked into icy gray eyes.

"Leave Dean Winchester alone. No more killing him – got it." To emphasize her point she made the Scythe draw a trickle of blood from his neck.

"Yes," he managed to hiss out. The Scythe hurt like hell but was an incredible turn on! Oh how he had to get his mind out of the gutter before his head wound up in a gutter itself.

"Good boy," she said as she let him go.

He just stood and stared at her as she walked away. Loki, the supreme Trickster god could conjure up anything he wanted, except Avalon's image. Somethings just hurt too much. His heart skipped a beat when she stopped and turned.

"And Gabriel I mean it. No more fucking around with the Winchesters." Then she was gone.

Loki's mouth was wide open. Holy shit, she knew who he was! It didn't surprise him, but it could mess up his witness protection plan. However that wasn't the only thing on his mind. She knew who he was, she knew him and she didn't reap him! Her eyes were cold but the encounter gave him a strange hope he hadn't felt in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4: Archangel's Wings

_Rating: T (sexual situations)_

_Just fluff because I realized most of the one-shots they have been fighting.

* * *

_

She was content lying in Gabriel's arms looking up at the stars. On rare occasions he would let her wrap herself up in his wings; this was one of those occasions. Though she ran cooler than most creatures she still felt the cold, but his wings were like mini heaters on this chilly fall night.

"Avalon," he said quietly rubbing her bare shoulder with his hand then working his way down her back. He was content to having her snuggled up to him. His calm in the storm that was raging in Heaven.

She raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "Yes."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Always being there when I need a shoulder to lean on."

She rose up so she could see his eyes. "I must thank you too."

"For what," he asked with a smile?

"For loving me for who I am. For not being afraid of me. For making me laugh." She brought her lips onto his as she finished the last sentence.

Gabriel returned the kiss and let his hands roam over her. His wings tightened around her as he felt Lucifer's presence close by.

"Which one," she reluctantly broke the passionate kissing?

"Luci," he said.

"Come to me later then. I'll be waiting." She grinned, "unclothed." She was gone.

She would literally and figuratively be the death of him. A few moments passed before Luci was at his side.

"You've been with Avalon. What is it like lying with her? Taking her?"

"It's a beautiful, natural thing Lucifer. It's not a question of taking, it's more giving. We both give to each other. Our bodies in motion, our minds as one."

"You read her mind while making love?"

"We're in each other's head. It just happens. It's pleasurable." Then a thought occurred to him. "Why are you asking?"

Oh it was time to have THAT conversation with his younger brother. Gabriel was the only one Luci would go to for something like this so Gabriel was obliged to inform his brother about the joys of sex and the agony of love.

Well having the sex talk with his brother had killed the mood by the time he arrived at Avalon's. He really was going to have to get away from his brothers.

He managed to sneak into their bed and wrap his arms around her without waking her. True to her word she was naked underneath the silk sheet and he pulled her close. He enjoyed the simple moments the best because he knew that sooner or later he would reach his breaking point and leave Heaven, his family, and his lover behind. He knew how it would end, bloody, and he knew that there would be an eternity to make it up to her. But tonight he held her tightly remembering every curve, every inch of her body. The smell of her skin.


	5. Chapter 5: Casa Erotica

_Casa Erotica_

Rating: T (language, porn)

_

* * *

_

Gabriel knew that look. It was her "_you-are-a-reaped-fucker"_ look. Would there be angry sex tonight? He could only hope. He flashed her his brightest, sexiest smile which quickly faded when he saw she held in her hands the box set of _Casa Erotica 1-13. _Yeah, he was a reaped fucker.

"Let me explain," he began trying to ooze charm and confidence. He didn't feel confident. He felt the icy hand of death around his neck.

She had stopped caring that he was a philandering archangel long ago. In the grand scheme of things did a few, well ok maybe a thousand indiscretions really matter between them? Not really. He was stuck in his Trickster persona and she was busy with the Apocalypse so no; it didn't matter that he could add pornstar to his resume. Wasn't like he could catch anything and his fucks were mortals, all except for _Casa Erotica 8 _that was Kali - again. No reason why she should hate the bitch.

"I needed the money."

Yeah it was a poor excuse and he knew she wasn't buying it. Truth was becoming Loki was like having Famine invited to your party. All the things you lusted for but denied yourself grew, and swelled until they just had to come out. For Gabriel it was sweets, and sex. And the fact that Famine was Avalon's uncle didn't help matters much.

"You needed money," her eyebrows raised in a look that reminded him of Dean Winchester.

"Well…" yeah he was a reaped fucker. "Last request of a dying man?" He made one more attempt to diffuse her anger.

"Bastard," she yelled! Of course she had to grant the last request, as long as it wasn't to sustain life. "Fine. What," she said angrily?

"Watch them with me."

"What? No! Gross!"

"Oh come on. How can you get angry at something if you haven't seen them? They are some of my best work."

"I've seen you work," she said getting more and more defeated. Why, how could he disarm her so quickly?

"True. Yeah that was my best work," he said as he took the Blu-rays out of her hands and popped one into the player. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the couch with him. Once he had wrapped his arm around her and got her comfortable situated on his lap and chest he hit play and began to rub his hands through her hair and down her neck and back. A relaxed reaper was a non death dealing reaper.

They had gone through 1-7, skipped 8 due to Avalon's jealously – which made Gabriel smile, and were starting 10 when Avalon had had enough. She looked up at him.

"These are the worst acting, script, lighting, filming, story, plot, I've ever seen. You're such a horrible actor."

She had gotten the point of why he had showed them to her. They were so horrific that they couldn't be considered anything more than Loki on his part. He only hoped it had eased her anger. He took a chance and kissed her on top of the head. "Better?"

The little shit had got her again. How did he do it so easily and why did she let him? Another kiss this time on her lips melted her anger. Damn angel she thought as he carried her off to the bedroom!

"Number 13 was my greatest work," he said with a wicked smile. "Want to act it out?"

She was so wrapped around his little finger but deep down both knew he was completely wrapped and bound to her. He would never leave her no matter what guise he was in, and in the end it would just be the two of them. Pornstar or not.


	6. Chapter 6: Rural Angel

**Title**: Rural Angel

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A frantic archangel searches for his lost love and finds a little girl with Avalon's soul in early 20th century rural America. Loki wasn't the first reincarnation for Gabriel.

**Note: **Sorry it took a while to update, I had a hardrive crash and since I never backedup anything I lost all my stories. So after getting it fixed and moping over my stupidity I decided to start again.

* * *

He didn't realize angels could get sick until the search for Avalon had come up empty. For days Gabriel had been physically sick. His lover was missing and no one, not even Death could find her. He was miserable, he was lonely – even with his brothers trying to distract him. He missed her warmth, her love, her devotion. Their bed was cold, that was something else he didn't realize angels could feel – the cold. There was no comfort for Gabriel without Avalon. Raphael taunted him that in the few short years that he had met Death's granddaughter he had become soft that he was no longer a warrior. That was far from true, he was every bit a warrior, more so than his brothers because he had something to fight for. He had Avalon and she was becoming his everything. And she was gone. No amount of cheering affected him, Gabriel was sullen and withdrawn but not ready to give up the search just yet.

Sarah was a good girl, she said her prayers every night always thanking God for giving her family another day and asking that he protect them through the night and give them another day. She was especially excited for tomorrow because they were going to the big church in town, the one with the statues of the archangels. At five years of age she was an oddity in her family because she was obsessed with the statue of Gabriel. Being the only child her parents indulged her, even when she insisted that her imaginary friend Gabriel have a place at the dinner table. Several times a year her and her family would go into town to the big church and she would get to see the statue. Her parents just thought it was the active imagination of a five year old, though Sarah herself always knew for some reason that Gabriel was special to her.

Gabriel was dying, if angels could die. He was missing a key part of his soul since Avalon fell. Actually it was more of a tricky spell cast by some Pagan goddess that had sent Avalon's ancient soul into the body of a mortal. Which mortal and at what time during the history of man no one knew, but Gabriel had smote the shit out of the goddess once it was realized what had happened. He had made a ton of new enemies when he did but he was not going to suffer the slight without major repercussions! He was barely able to move and his Father was concerned, but even God could not make his son truly live again. Just as Gabriel felt his Grace extinguishing he heard it. Faint at first but growing louder. A prayer offered up by a small, frail voice – but he recognized that voice! Mustering what energy his Grace could provide he made the trip to Earth, about 1910 if he was to guess.

Her dad stood behind her as she knelt before the statue of the archangel. Sarah had passed up Raphael and Michael and went straight for Gabriel. He guessed he should be happy that his daughter had such devotion to the angel. They were a poor family, barely making ends meet but he had faith that God would be good to them, that he would grant them what they needed to survive. They had each other – what more could they want? Sarah had been the miracle that he and his wife had prayed for. Rhoda had miscarried several times due to their circumstances but Sarah, she was born healthy and strong and had grown into an amazing child. He would indulge her obsession with the archangel Gabriel, at least for a while longer. Services would start soon and then they would go inside.

Gabriel arrived to see a small child praying to his statue, but the small child had Avalon's soul! His own Grace grew brighter realizing that his lover was not lost. He stopped time, except for the child and then transformed himself into something that the young girl could relate too, a living exact replica of the stone statue she was before. He lightly touched her shoulder and wasn't surprised that the child didn't recoil in fear. Even as a mortal child Avalon's soul recognized his own.

That light touch spoke volumes for Sarah. In that touch everything became clear to her. What she was, why she was on Earth, who Gabriel was, how much they loved each other. But something else also became clear – she couldn't leave her mortal parents. They loved her and she loved them and the thought of hurting them by returning to the immortal realm was something she could not do. Gabriel understood, they had eternity, but that didn't mean he liked the thought of Avalon growing up as a mortal, behaving like a mortal, having mortal lovers and perhaps mortal children. She wasn't supposed to be with them to begin with and as an angel he could correct that mistake. Gabriel warred with himself for a while before he knew what he had to do. Of course he could never hurt Avalon so he went with plan B.

Ronnie watched as his daughter finished praying to the angel. A second later a little, yellow haired boy came running up to the statue. He was wearing ragged clothes and was absolutely filthy but in an instant his daughter and the boy were fast friends. He had never seen such protectiveness or adoration in a child so young as he saw in the face of the little boy toward his daughter. Something that he could not explain tugged at his soul to accept this boy into their lives. To him it just seemed that his daughter and this newcomer were supposed to be together. There was no logical explanation for his feelings, but it was strong and it seemed Heavenly mandated and who was he to argue with the will of Heaven?

Gabriel knew as soon as he took Sarah's hand that they would be together in this lifetime. His soul was complete once again and it didn't matter what was going on in Heaven with his brothers. He was with Avalon and all was right.


End file.
